


TWEWY AU - Last Judgement

by Sonikku0691



Category: Original Work, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonikku0691/pseuds/Sonikku0691
Summary: Inspired from The World Ends With You. MJ Nakamura-Broflovski wakes up in an unknown territory and has no recollection what happened and how he got here. Little did he know that he was in a game where he has to survive and fight for a second chance in life.





	1. Week 1, Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could add South Park in the fandom, but... there's nothing South Park-related besides the main character is the son of my New Kid and Kyle Broflovski, and some mentions of the quiet mountain town in some chapters when they get written.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ wakes up in the park and finds a pin in his pocket. He later meets a familiar face which he isn't happy to see.

A young boy in his early teens woke up from a hazy dream. He opened his eyes and saw fuzzy colors of green and gray. As he slowly picked himself off the ground slowly and dusted his yellow jacket, his sight was clearing up and realized that he was at the park in the middle of the busy city. “What was I doing here…?” The boy asked himself while his eyes darted around the area. The redhead watched the people walking by. Some were on their cellphones, some were listening to music and some were talking to their peers.

“I should get home,” he muttered to himself. As he stuffed both hands in his pants, the redhead felt something thin and round coming from his left pocket. He grabbed the item and pulled his hand out then unfurled his fist and saw a black pin with an intricate symbol.

 

He has never seen this pin before or he ever recalled of owning one in the first place. Out of the blue, the pin activated and he could hear the thoughts from people around the area. It was noisy and cacophonic, and it was hurting his head. “Turn off!” He shouted, “Turn off I said!” As if it heard his command, the noisy thoughts have stopped.

“What a strange pin,” The boy murmured. He placed the pin back in the pocket and ventured around the park.

So far the place does seem peaceful. Suddenly, his phone went off. Was it his mom? He quickly reached his phone from the back pocket of his pants and checked the message. It wasn't from his mom, but from an anonymous sender:

> **_Head to the fountain within 40 minutes._ **   
>  **_Failure to achieve the mission will result in erasure._ **

The lanky teen furrowed his brows as he stared at the screen, and slowly but surely, his anxiety was rising. How did the person get his number? He has never given his phone to anyone before. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of lightning from his right palm and noticed two pairs of numbers and a colon between them. Before he could question things further, monsters appeared in a flash and advanced towards the jittery redhead. He had to run away from them, and fast.

He was at the other side of the park until he crashed to an unknown obstacle. There was nothing blocking the park, but what was preventing him from escaping? He was doomed. The monsters were drawing closer. This was the end of him until he saw someone running towards him.

“We need to make a pact!” The stranger exclaimed as they are now mere inches away from him.

“Ex… cuse me?” The redhead questioned, “A pact?”

“No time! We need to forge a pact now to beat the monsters. Do you accept?”

“Alright, alright I accept!”

As he accepted his offer, the boy in the yellow jacket felt a surge of power within him; however, nothing happened. It was a little anticlimactic, to say the least. The redhead scrunched his eyebrows and shouted at the platinum blond teen, “Well now what?! Nothing happened!”

“I uh…” He stammered but then the tone of his voice changed, “W-wait, hold on, maybe it could be useful for you.” He watched the fair-skinned boy rummaging around in his shoulder bag. The boy gleamed when he found what he was looking.

“Use this pin!” The taller teen replied as he handed it to the shorter brown-eyed boy. He stared at the pin's design has a pastel yellow background with three blue energy bullets in the middle, and he knew what to do. He attached the pin on the right side of his jacket then stretched his right hand out and blue energy bullets manifested from his palm and attacked the monsters. Just as expected. One by one, the monsters were defeated.

“Whoa,” the hazel-eyed teenager awed, “That was amazing! You must be really good at using pins.”

“Not in the slightest,” the brown-eyed boy corrected, “I just started using them.”

“Well, anyway,” the blond teen smiled, “At least the monsters wouldn't dare to come near us anymore.”

This boy… he looked familiar yet unnerving. His partner was also giving him a look, maybe he felt the same way minus the unnerving part. “MJ?” He spoke in an unsure tone. The redhead flinched when his nickname was addressed. How the heck did he knew his name?

The taller teen smiled, “It is you! Michael James Nakamura-Broflovski, only son of Ryan Nakamura and Kyle Broflovski!”

“This is not an animé, stupid,” MJ muttered in his thoughts.

“Don’t you recognize me?” His fair blond partner continued, “It’s me, Sorrel!”

The redhead raised both eyebrows as he gave his partner another glance. It was indeed Sorrel, son of his mother’s friend, Iris. No wonder MJ wasn't excited to see him. He had to admit, Sorrel grew up really fast, and, well, it has been a few years since they have seen each other.

“I'm so glad that I get to see a familiar face,” the taller boy sighed in relief.

“Not me,” MJ interrupted.

Sorrel deflated, “O… oh. Well… at least you're still the same the last time I saw you before you and your family left.” A weak laugh escaped his lips which prompted the shorter male to turn around.

“Do you know where we are?” MJ asked.

“Huh?” His partner spoke, “No… I don't I have never been here before.”

“An attempt was made.”

“Well, uhm…. we might as well explore the area.”

“We can't.”

“Why not?”

“We need to go to the fountain to clear the mission.”

“Oh right! Right. Sorry about that.”

It shouldn't be too hard the fountain… right?

\---

MJ tried to look for the park's fountain on his smartphone, but any of his apps were working, minus the calendar app. Not to mention that he has no signal… wherever the two are. “Any luck?” He asked his partner who was doing the same idea.

“No luck,” Sorrel replied, “Can't access the internet either.” The two placed their phones back in their pocket.

They might as well have to consult the park’s map… if it has one. MJ stared at the palm of his hand. They have about 22 minutes left, that’s plenty of time, but his thoughts said otherwise. Minutes passed by, and they heard water running. Was it the fountain? The redhead started running and his partner followed suit. To their relief, they made it to the fountain. Right on cue, the timers from their palms have disappeared. “Phew… we made it,” Sorrel beamed. MJ nodded as his response.

At least they have some time to breathe for now. The teen in plaid sat down on the edge of the fountain and stared at his surroundings and reflected on what happened.

What he noticed so far only certain people were attacked by the monsters and then vanished in a glitch-like fashion. Another one was the pin that Sorrel gave him was a way to fend off the monsters. Lastly, what Sorrel mentioned earlier, forging a pact will prevent the monsters from attacking people.

MJ was somewhat fortunate that Sorrel was here, but… why was he here of all places?

 

End of Chapter:  
Day One - The Reaper's Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrel Reyes belongs to my friend who I asked permission to use her some of her characters for my story. You'll get to know why MJ isn't particularly fond of him in a later chapter.


	2. Week 1, Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ has no choice but to team up with Sorrel to figure out what's going on.

MJ woke up and stretched his arms and legs. As his vision cleared, he noticed that they were in another area, an underground passageway judging from the plethora of graffiti on the walls and ceilings. It still amazes him how people were able to paint the ceiling and other bizarre areas, though. “Morning MJ,” the voice echoed. The groggy redhead turned his head to see Sorrel who was already up and awake.

“... Morning,” He replied to his partner weakly as he rubbed his eyes, “I'm surprised you're still here.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Sorrel asked, knowing full well what MJ will answer.

“Insult.”

“Well… I tried,” He replied with a nervous laugh.

MJ got up and dusted the back of his pants and started walking, Sorrel following closely behind him. “How long did we pass out?” He asked.

“About… 24 hours give or take,” the teen in the salmon beanie answered, “I checked my phone when I woke up and it was already the next day. Strange right?” The redhead only hummed.

It was strange indeed. After the duo completed the mission, everything suddenly went black a half hour later. It was scary, to say the least. The last moments where he saw the park, he couldn't breathe and his felt chest tightened which made him scared and on the verge of tears. Later on, he felt the comfort when he heard the voice of his mother and father telling him that everything will be okay. He needed to go home as soon as possible. His parents must be worried sick about him right now.

Bzzt!

MJ felt an electrocution from his arm which jolted him back to reality. “Ow…” was all the redhead mustered.

“You okay?” His blond partner asked with worry.

“A little,” He replied. He looked at his palm and saw the timer counting down. Instead of 40 minutes, it was 60 minutes.

“Well, the mission started,” Sorrel announced after looking at his phone. MJ took his phone out from his pocket and read the message:

 

> **_Cleanse the aching in 60 minutes._ **  
>  **_Failure to achieve this mission will result in erasure._ **

“Cleanse the aching?” The brown-eyed boy repeated, “Reminds me of grandfather’s obscure fortunes. He is very strange… then again… he always has been a strange old man. Well… we better get going.” Sorrel nodded as the duo placed their phone away.

What kind of aching does the mission mean? If only his grandfather was here to translate the message.

\---

The duo was almost at the exit of the underground, but MJ stopped. The man in the hood. He saw that guy yesterday at the park. Could it be…? “Huh…? What’s wro—” Sorrel bumped into nothing and heard a zap of electricity, “Ow!”

“Knew it,” He uttered.

“Knew what?”

“That guy over there,” MJ pointed at the hooded man, “He’s the one responsible for putting up the walls.” He decided to call out to the guy, but there was no response from him. MJ approached the guy in the teal hoodie and tried again.

“Scan the area and erase all the Noise,” The guy ordered.

“Scan the area?” Sorrel, who also approached the strange guy, mimicked then it hit him, “Oh! Using our player pin to scan the area to find them right?” No response from the stranger. Before the hazel-eyed teenager could add on, MJ just tugged his loose shirt, signaling him to leave the guy alone.

As they were a few feet away from him, MJ might as well humor his partner, “It's one way to detect the Noise, the monsters we encountered yesterday.”

Sorrel hummed delightfully, “Alright, we might as well use the pin before we…” Sorrel paused for a moment then stared at his partner, “Uh… MJ, you do have… other pins to attack, right?”

“I don't…?” He answered unsurely.

“Check your pockets again to be sure,” the blond suggested. The redhead did as he was told and checked both of his pockets then felt thin and round metals clattering together like change. He grabbed all of the items in his pocket, took it out and unfurled his fist to see the pins.

 

How did they even got there? Also, wasn't that pin with energy bullets attached to his yellow jacket? He checked to see it gone. “This is so bizarre…” MJ commented in his thoughts.

“Sweet! You got a few with you!” The taller male beamed, “Oh! You kept the pin I gave you too. I couldn’t use it no matter how many times I’ve tried it. You really have a knack for them, MJ!”

“Cut the unwanted crap, Sorrel,” MJ growled, “Flattery won’t earn you brownie points. Besides… like I said before, I just started using these pins.”

Sorrel was quiet and then pulled up his phone and stared at it for a while, trying to collect his thoughts from the snide remark. Minutes later, he placed his phone back in his pocket. “W-well, this is the perfect opportunity for you to test out your pins, though,” the blond encouraged his modest partner.

He wasn’t wrong, though. MJ would be able to get the hang of using the pins. As far as he knew, these pins do correlate with psychic power that he has seen in animé and manga like Mo○ P○○o 100 and S○○i ○○uo no ○ N○n. Not to mention his family from his mother's side are psychics, but… does that particular information even matter? Probably not for the readers, maybe. He attached almost every pin except the Player Pin, the intricate symbol with the black background. “Don’t you have anything to fend for yourself?” He asked.

“Yeah, I do actually. He’s in my bag.” Sorrel answered as he opened his bag. In a flash, a fox head poked its head out which startled the redhead. That thing was moving on its own! How was that even possible?! The small fox then jumped out of Sorrel’s bag and stared at MJ.

“MJ, this Starry,” His extroverted partner smiled, “You remember him… don’t you?”

“I… can’t say I have,” MJ answered candidly, “But… didn’t you say that you wanted a fox because of the story your mom read you?”

“Mmhm, but a stuffed fox was enough for me. Isn’t he adorable?”

“He is cute, but… I don’t like the way he’s staring at me.”

“You can see through Starry’s stuffing? I’m impressed.”

“You're easily impressed the last time we've seen each other. Come on, we got Noise to erase.”

“Got it! Ready when you are, partner.”

\---

“Objective met,” the hooded man spoke, “Wall cleared.”

In a snap, the duo heard a swoosh and looked at the opening. Sorrel approached cautiously with his right arm stretched out and eyes closed. MJ watched his partner go through the exit with ease. The guy did keep his end of the bargain. When the redhead looked around, the guy in the teal hoodie disappeared. Wasn’t he there a while ago? Despite being awake 15 minutes ago, the redhead was still tired, mentally and physically. “I really want to go home…” He sighed as he started dragging his feet out of the underground.

The two were now by the transportation center. To the right side was the building of the grand train station, that was what they assume, and to the left side were bus stops and bus pits. “You could’ve told me to open my eyes you know…” Sorrel piped up, his face still red, “What if people saw me, MJ?”

“They can’t see us, stupid,” his annoyed partner snapped lightly, “If they have, they would’ve stopped and stared at you right now.”

“S… sorry…” his hazel-eyed partner apologized. MJ rolled his eyes as they continued walking.

It was a quiet walk, minus the people walking and talking, until Sorrel spoke up, “Hey MJ, I wanna ask you something.” The boy in plaid stopped and turned around as his response.

“I noticed that you have two Player Pins with you,” His partner in purple pointed out.

Two pins? He checked his turtleneck jacket and noticed the pin attached on the left side. That was… interesting. “Well… thanks for pointing it out, I guess,” MJ said unsurely. Maybe it was just an extra pin just in case he lost it. It was thoughtful, to say the least.

As soon as they turned around the corner, someone crashed into the redhead and then he fell on his back. “MJ!” Sorrel exclaimed, “Are you okay? Here let me help you up.” He reached his arm out, but MJ immediately swatted his hand away.

The redhead slowly sat up and glared at the guy who bumped into him. “What the hell was that for?!” He growled at the stranger.

“MJ…?” The stranger in black said his name. Great, another person that knew his name. As he took another glance at the man again, he somehow looked familiar.

“It is you,” The stranger continued, “I know that red hair anywhere. Man…. you’ve grown really well. You almost look like your dad.”

“Do I… know you…?” MJ asked the man in black.

The man let out a nervous chuckle, “Well, I can't blame you if you don't remember me. It's me, Zach. I used to babysit you when you were young.”

Zach…? Was this man really Zack? Maybe it was the long hair that threw him off. The Zack he knew had short hair, almost like his father Stan Marsh. “You look like a hippie trying hard to look goth,” He mentioned out of nowhere with a disgusted look on his face.

The redhead watched the man fall to his knees in a very dramatic way possible and then clutched his chest with all his might. “It's…” The long-haired goth uttered, “It's not that bad…. is it…?”

“Aww… I don’t think your hair is bad, Zack,” Sorrel chirped, “But… how did you end up here?”

“S… Sorrel?!” Zach scrambled back up to his feet in a flash, “Oh my god, Sorrel are you okay? How did you…?”

“Didn’t he asked first?” MJ noted to himself quietly.

“Zach!” A voice called out, “Didn't I tell you not to run off like that? Good grief…”

“Who's she?” Sorrel asked politely.

“This is Amelia,” Zach introduced, “She's my partner.”

“It's very nice to meet you,” She chirped as she curtsies to the duo. So formal and polite.

“It's really nice to meet you, Amelia,” The blond greeted back.

“Guess they forgot to answer their first question,” MJ noted to himself. He then checked his palm and noticed the timer was at the 30-minute mark. That mission has to be done ASAP.

“Sorrel, we need to go,” the redhead demanded, “we got a half hour left before our erasure. Save the chit-chat the next time we see them.” Before his partner could respond, he started walking away from the trio without hesitation.

He could hear him calling his name.

\---

The duo arrived at the statue plaza judging from the statue located in the middle of the public area. MJ stared at his palm. “25 minutes and 45 seconds,” he read aloud. Would they find their objective here?

He turned his head and saw Sorrel staring at his phone again. He didn't know how long, though. “Sorrel,” he spoke, “noticed anything strange?”

MJ watched the platinum blond jumped from calling his name before putting his phone away. “I don't… think so,” Sorrel answered. Before he continued, he noticed something, or someone, and then walked towards the statue. The redhead in yellow followed suit.

As the duo came close to the statue, there was an elderly woman beside it. “You poor, poor thing,” She said to the inanimate object, “You must be in pain. I do wish someone will ease your worries, my dear.”

“What a strange lady,” the redhead commented.

“Hey, MJ?”

“Yes, Sorrel?”

“You think the statue is the one that needs cleansing…?”

“I guess, but… it really doesn’t add up. This really doesn’t make sense.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t,” the taller teen crossed his arms then hummed, “I don’t see anything wrong with the statue unless…”

“Unless…”

“Unless we scan the statue like the guy in the hood told us earlier in the underground passageway. There are things that we can’t see but with the player pin, they will appear right before our eyes!”

“Let’s give it a shot.”

The pair grabbed their pins and activated them. Their surroundings were standing still and MJ could hear the cacophonic thoughts of people. God, they were so noisy, but that wasn’t the focus right now. However, seeing various shapes and symbols materializing before his eyes were a sight to see. “I never knew there were so many Noise…” MJ said in awe. When he scanned the guy in the hood earlier, there were just only the Noise surrounding him. Not to mention that the Noise were quiet. It was a little ironic unless…

“MJ!” His partner exclaimed, snapping the teen back to reality, “Look! There are Noise surrounding the statue!” The lanky teen looked up and saw two Noise symbols circling the object frantically. This was a sight to see. Although, what was interesting was the Noise having a different aura color. There was no time to ask questions right now. Time was slowly running out for them and they have to ease the statue’s so-called pain.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

“Yeah!”

\---

The two collapsed on the floor after beating the Noise. It was tiring, to say the least, but at least the duo was able to finish them off. MJ checked his palm and noticed the timer vanished. “Mission… complete…” Sorrel panted heavily.

“Oh?” The voice spoke, “You feel really happy right now, don’t you? Has someone heard my wish to ease you?” It was the elderly woman. The look on her face, she was joyous and content. It did make his partner in purple smile and well… so does MJ.

As soon the woman left, the pair were back on their feet. Sorrel suggested that the two should head back to the transportation center to meet up with Zach and Amelia if they haven’t moved out from that area, which MJ shrugged and went with it. Before they even took a step forward, they heard a furious voice from a distance, “Ugh…. this is soooo infuriating!! Why aren’t you two dead yet?!”

“Who’s there?!” The hazel-eyed teen shouted as his eyes were darting around the area.

In a flash, a blonde woman with blue eyes and gothic-like wings appeared in front of them. Judging from her facial expression, she was highly irritated. “Can’t you be like good little players and die?” She whined, “You’re not making this fun for me. This is waaaaay too much work for me.”

“Who and what are you…?” Sorrel asked the fair woman in black.

“Me?” She replied, “Why, I’m a Reaper of course.”

“A Reaper? You don’t look like one…”

“Uh technically I am ‘cuz I steal your souls ’n shit.”

“How?”

“Like so~”

With a snap of her finger, a swarm of Noise symbols materialized at her side. “She could summon them?!” MJ thought to himself in shock, “No way…”

“Get them!” The Reaper ordered. The symbols formed into animals that looked like that they could be put in a tattoo. One was a wolf while the other was a skunk. The redhead jumped backed and summoned a lightning bolt from the sky instantly destroying them in an instant. The blue-eyed woman was surprised to see the power coming from him.

“Hmm… for a scrawny clown with tacky fashion sense,” she commented, “you’re quite a sight to behold. You are soooo worth to kill. We could do this all day, but… I’ll get bored, so let’s think of something else.” With another snap of her finger, the Noise around her disappeared.

“Wait, you can erase them too?!” Sorrel asked in awe, “I thought they were on your side.”

“Pfft hahahaha!” She laughed, “You are one funny hobo, but no. These Noise are just tools for us Reapers to use. These don’t have feelings at all. Plus, we do need to keep our little quota, ya know.”

The blonde focused her attention back to MJ. “You want answers don’t ya, Ronald McDonald?” She guessed, “Tell ya what, I’ll give you answers… when you kill the hobo behind you. Seems simple right?”

“MJ don’t do it!” He protested, “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Oh shut up Mr. Goody Two-Shoes,” She sneered, “Haven’t you forgotten that you were a spy for the Reapers? You really have a memory of a goldfish don’t ya?”

“A spy…?” The redhead turned around, “Sorrel…?”

“MJ no, you got it all wrong…”

“Why were you on your phone then?”

“W… well I… I…”

“Duh! He’s been writing up reports, stupid,” The woman in black reminded, “Come on, don’t you want answers how to get out of this hell hole?”

MJ was quiet. This was so much pressure on him. Sure he wanted answers about this place and wanted to get out of here, but… Sorrel didn’t do anything wrong, but…

“MJ…” A soft voice called out, “Please don’t kill me…”

The air around them felt dense and heavy. After a brief moment of silence, the teen in yellow lifted his right hand in the air and watched Sorrel slowly floating up in the air as he was holding his neck with both hands gasping for air.

“I’m sorry…”

 

End of Chapter:  
Day Two - Don’t Kill Me


End file.
